Punishment
by Seijuuro-chan
Summary: Sakura hate her job as Rakuzan Student Council Secretary. One day, her Kaichou, Akashi Seijuuro, need to attend Winter Cup and have to leave Student Council job to her. She refused, but not without consequences. No one defy Akashi Seijuuro without getting punished. SakuraxAkashi Crossoever


This is my first story. No flame allowed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Good reading.

Sakura Haruno really, really hate her job as student council secretary! Those idiots! What with her kaichou went to Tokyo to attend some basketball competition, she was forced to finish his job. Why not giving his job to vice president you say? It reminded her of the event few days ago. Her face turn red hot remembering what was happened in this student council office.

 _Sakura was finisihing her report about survey regarding their school festival that will be held in three month. When she was finished printing her report and just about to leave the room after putting her report on her kaichou desk, she was called by her kaichou. Who was still in his desk a few feet away from hers,_

 _"Sakura," he called._

 _She turned her head, her hand on the door handle, "Hai kaichou?" while cursed silently. She was almost go home dammit. She was tired after spent three days finishing those damn report. She wanted to go home and soaked in hot bath to losen her stiff soulder._

 _"I need to talk to you about something. Dont go home yet," he commanded._

 _While grumbling under her breath she close the door again. She waited her kaichou to start speaking. After waiting, and her kaichou still hasnt speaking yet, she snapped at him. What made her snap at him at the time, its still mistery. But she was bravely (foolishly) ask her kaichou in terse tone, "Well? What do you want to talk about?! Hurry up cause I need to go home," while crossing her arms under her breasts._

 _Hearing her question and terse tone, her kaichou snapped his head. He closed his laptop, than take off his glasses. And looked (stare) at her. There's certain glint in those heterochromatic eyes of his. Uh-oh. She gulped, knowing she was in deep shit._

 _"Umm, I mean, I was really tired finishing those report and-_

 _"Sakura," he cut her off. "Come here."_

 _Her heart racing, she walked slowly toward his desk. Dreading what was to come. After what was felt like a million years-probably just a few seconds- she was standing beside her kaichou desk. He was swirling in his chair to face her. His face was devoid of expression, except those eyes. Those beautiful heterochromatic eyes of his was just so intense. Not to mention his hair. With the light of sun set highlighting his hair, it looked like a fire dancing in it. His red hair looks so bright._

 _The silence made her want to squirm. The tension in the room so palpable she feel she can it with knife, or that scissor of his. Finally he said,_

 _"I'll be leaving to Tokyo to attend winter cup with my basketball team in two weeks. We will be in Tokyo for one weeks," he informed her._

 _Well, she knows that besides being a student council president at first year, he also became their school basketball team. Since she really doesnt interested in sport in general, she doesnt know much about the schedule of basketball competition. But at least she knew that their school basketball team was famous, something about the Emperror or something. And that her kaichou was part of kiseki no sedai, the generation of miracle. That was why he became a captain even though he was a first year like her, or so the rumor said. What does it has to do with her? She mused._

 _"I'll leave the student council to you. Since it seems that the vice president will be indisposed," he continued while noticing her muse. He can really read it all over her face._

 _What?! Indisposed? Is that a code for being a complete idiot or something? She knew that Shin, that their student council vice president, is just a pretty face with nothing between his skull except empy air. How he can be accepted into such a prestigous school like Rakuzan, she still wondered. Maybe it was because he was the director nephew. But doesnt mean she want to burden all the student council job! Beside her kaichou, her, and stupid Shin who doesnt doing his work, that only left Haru, who was shameless flirt and rarely doing his job as a treasurer. She will protest! It was unfair!_

 _"You cant! I wont do it! Imagine all the paperwork I have to do Akashi kaichou!" she protested vehemly while staring at his eyes._

 _Her kaichou, Akashi Seijuuro, just stare at her with more intensity. And then he said in low voice, "Are you defying me, Sa-ku-ra?"_

 _She then realised her mistake. She was rooted to spot. He then stood up, towering upon her. She know that he was only about 170cm tall, but to her petite frame that only 150cm, he was like a giant. Not mention those intense eyes and proud air around him._

 _Run! Run! Her insticnt told her. She finally found her wits and tried to move her feet. She turn around, but before she took a step, his left hand snake around her waist and brought her closer to his. Her shoulder to his chest, he then bent down, his right hand gather her long pink tresser, and whisper in her left ear, "You know only who those serve me that can spoke to me while look me in the eyes."_

 _"And yet you dare to defy me?" He ask softly._

 _Sakura was petrified; her whole body shudder at the closenes of their body. She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry kaichou, its just..._

 _She sucked on her breath as she heard his sigh and tightened his grip on her waist_

 _"You know I hate to repeat myself, Sakura. I know you are capable."_

 _She was shocked, and a bit angry. No, not a bit. She was angry, a lot! Just because he said she was capable then it was alright to dump all the work to her?! She twirled around and spoke._

 _"I still wont accept! I was just a secretary. And I have to come to my part time job! Why not-_

 _In lightning move, he was sizing her hands in one hand, while the other was grasping her hair and forcing her to look up._

 _"Part time job?" he asked softly and his eyes hardened. "Weren't you already quit your last job since I told you to quit?"_

 _She gulped. She know she was doomed, stupid tongue, stupid brain, stupid her! Why does she have to run her tounge loose? Now he knew she was defying his order to stop her part time job._

 _"Well, Sakura? I ask you a question," the look he give her made her shiver._

 _"A-akashi kaichou..." she started._

 _"Seijuuro. I told you to call me Seijuuro when we are alone Sakura."_

 _"Se-seijuuro... Please release me," I pleading while staring at his eyes. He still emotionless as ever, while hers was turbulent. How infuriating!_

 _"No," he answered curtly "Now answer my question Sakura"._

 _"Its, its just I have to paid my dorm because my mom havent sent the monthly payment," she answer in small voice and look down._

 _"Why didnt you come to me?" he asked._

 _"Its just, I dont want to burden you," she answered, her voice still small._

 _"I understand," he said while sighing. She look up with a bright smile, her fear and dread forgotten._

 _"But, I still have to punish you," he continued._

 _"Punish me?" she echoed._

 _"You still defy my order Sakura. And you dare to refuse me regarding the student council job. So I have to punish you," he answered calmly, while releasing her hold on her hair. He then loosening his tie with one hand while the other still holding her hands behind her back._

 _"Bu-but Akashi-kun we still in student council room!" My voice was raising, knowing what will come._

 _"The sun already set, other students must have come home," he then tied my hands with his tie. It was a familiar situation with what happen a few months ago. "And you still call me wrong, Sakura."_

 _"Seijuuro... Please... Not here... Forgive me. I will do as you said from now on," I plead again, hoping he will change his mind._

 _"No. Besides, what's the different between here and nurse room, Sakura?" he guide me to sit on his desk. His laptop was set aside._

 _"At-at least there's bed in nurse room!"_

 _"I don't need bed to punish you," he breath on her ear, and started going down, leaving a trail of hot breath on his wake. He started to kiss her neck, and down to her collarbone. When he started to suck, she moaned._

 _"No.. Not there... Aggh... Seijuuro... What if people notice?" she asked breathlessly._

 _He looked up after sucking for a long time, leaving a bruise on her smooth skin. "Good, then people will know you are mine." He opened her uniform button. He look at the valley between her breasts, her breast more prominent with the raise and fall of her breath._

 _"Stop looking at my breast, stupid Seijuuro!" She was embarrassed! That made her bold. While he was just looked at her breasts with those eyes. He looked up at her outburst._

 _"Dont worry Sakura, I will not only look at them," those statement make her blush harder. He proceed to unhook her bra. Her breasts spilled out of their confinent._

 _He always love her breast. They were handful and firm. She was already aroused, despite her defiant act. His hand went to one breast while he sucked the other._

 _"Ughh!" she moaned again. He suck harder. "Nnghh... Sei.. Stop it..." but Seijuuro just ignore her and continued to play with her breasts and leave more hickey. Finnally he stood up and looked at his handywork. Her breast was now taut and her nipple perking. The evident of her arousal._

 _"You may say no or stop Sakura, but your body reactions betray you." She was breathing hard, her breast feel tender._

 _"Now, for your punishment," he made her come down from the desk and flip her on her front side. He made sure her ass was jutting up from the edge of the desk._

 _"Wha-what Seijuuro!" She was startled by the suddenness of changing position. She felt her skirt was lifted and-_

 _SMACK!_

 _"Agh!"_

 _Her whole body jerked as he spank her! He was spanking her!_

 _"That was for refusing my order"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"Sei-!"_

 _"That was for defying my order even though I already forbid you to work"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"Ugh! I'm sorry!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"And this is for my pleasure"_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _He continued to spank her, alternating between her left and right cheek. By the time he was done, she sobbing with humiliation, anger, sadness, and lust. She cant really understand her feeling._

 _He was looking down at her ass, now pink and flush._

 _"Well, look at how your body loves it Sakura," he said as his hand felt her soaked panty. She blushed at his word._

 _"What a naughty girl," he growled. Seijuuro's face might be expressionless but he cant deny his body reaction. He was hard after sucking her tits and spanking her._

 _He removed her panty, and worked on his trousers. He start rubbing her, spreading her juice and inserting one finger._

 _"Have you drunk your pills like I told you?" Seijuuro asked her._

 _Still dazed by his spanking, Sakura took her time to answer._

 _He was impatient by her lack of answer and spanked her, "Answer me!"_

 _"Ye-yes!" she jerked._

 _"Yes what?" he spanked her again while start moving his finger inside and out._

 _"Yes Seijuuro, I drink my pill this morning," she answer breathlessly, she felt Seijuuro adding a second finger. He then took out his fingers from her,_

 _"Good," he grabbed her hips and slammed into her in one motion._

 _"Aggh!" she shrieked caused by the suddenes of his movement. He started moving with hard thrust and fast pace._

 _"Sei-seijuuro... Unggh! Ah! Ah! Slow! Down! Please!" Sakura begged. She can feel the friction of their body. His cock filled her up. He was so big and hot._

 _"No," his answers still somewhat calm. Then he started moving faster impossibly, his sack slapping against her clit._

 _Sakura moan louder. "You might want to be more silent, Sakura. The janitor might hear you," Seijuuro said calmly still hammering inside her. She was tense hearing his words, and her juice flowing more freely._

 _"N-no! Its yo-your fault! Uggh.." she moaned her complain_

 _"Then I'll fix it," he moved one hand, the one he used to fingers her, and insert in inside her mouth. "Suck," he comanded._

 _Sakura starting to suck his fingers, she can taste her own juice. Seijuuro still moving with hard pace inside her, his other hand leave her hips and find her clit. He start rubbing her clit._

 _"Ugghhh..."_

 _Sakura can feel her climax building. So can Seijuuro. He can feel her tightening around his cock._

 _"You cant come until I say so, Sakura"_

 _He take his fingers from her mouth and grab her hair, "No... Please... Sei...juuroo.." she begs, to him to let her come_

 _"No, Sakura. Wait for it."_

 _Sadist bastard!_

 _"Please! Ugh! Please Seijuuro!"_

 _"No," while still pistoning into her._

 _"Seijuuro... I-I cant... Cant... Wait... Anymore... Please!" she cried out. Sakura tried to contain her climax, but she's at her limit with Seijuuro punishing pace._

 _Finally he said, "Cum for me". At once Sakura's body cumming at his command._

 _"Seijuurooo!" she cried out._

 _Seijuuro can feel her cunt try to milk him, after a few more thrust he cant contain his come anymore and he spurts his sperm inside her. Sakura come for second time when she felt Seijuuro come inside her. He spent his cum and let his cock inside for a while until his breath settled._

 _When their breath started to normal, Seijuuro sliped out his cock from her. Their combine juices started to leaked from her. She can feel it running inside her thigh._

 _Seijuuro then flip Sakura, now they are facing each other. Her face flushes with orgasmic bliss. She can see that Seijuuro's shoulder less tense than before. He looks more relaxed._

 _She start to wake up from her position, and Seijuuro help her. She leaned her face forward to kiss him. He meet her halfway and kiss her. Their toungue battle each other, but in the end Sakura still submit to Seijuuro. They apart when the need for air cant be ignored anymore._

 _"I will leave the student council to you. And stop working, I will taking care of your dorminity problem," he said while fixing his cloths. She was looking for her bra and panty while listening to him. After they're fixing their clothes, they went home. That night Seijuuro was taking her home on feet. He said he sent his driver beforehand. That made Sakura pouted so he already planning to have sex in student council room! Damn him! But she still happy Seijuuro took her home._

Sakura was snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard a voice called from behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing standing in the middle of room?" the redhead asked from the doorway of stundent council room.


End file.
